dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent (Earth-LR)
Clark Kent is an American reporter for the Daily Planet. He actually one of the last Kryptonians and the protector of Metropolis, Superman. He also a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Born Kal-El on the planet Krypton to Jor-El and Lara. With planet on the verge of destruction, Jor-El and Lara launch their son off Krypton to Earth to ensure the survival of their race. Krypton is destroyed and the shuttle landed on a farm near Smallville, Kansas. Kal was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and raised him as their own son making him Clark. As Clark grew up he did not understand his powers believed himself to be a freak. When Jonathan shows him what he was found in, Clark finds a metallic sphere in the shuttle which guides him to the Artic Circle. When places the sphere in the ice which forms into a fortress. Inside he meets a hologram of his true father, Jor-El. He tells Clark of his true origins and reveals to him that due to his dense molecular structure when he arrived on Earth he had developed superhuman abilities. The hologram guides Clark with his powers and presents him a uniform with the House of El symbol on it and takes off. Arrival in Metropolis Clark later moved to Metropolis and applied for a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet. There he met Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. They quickly became friends and soon Lois and Clark worked closely together. Heading chaos and mayhem across the city Clark decided to use powers to fight crime and save people from disasters with the public calling him Superman. When Lois and Clark started dating, Lois began investigating Superman, while Clark kept his powers secret from her. Clark began to focus on taking down Metropolis gangster Bruno Mannheim and discovered he was selling highly advanced weapons to criminals and terrorists worldwide. During a night out with Lois, both were held at gunpoint and Clark was shot but deflected with his hand. The mugger ran off and believed he injured Clark. Lois looked at his hand and saw it was fine realizing Clark is Superman. Lois and Clark worked together to find the source of where Mannheim was getting these weapons and discovered the supplier was Lex Luthor, owner of Lexcorp. Going after Luthor Clark shifts his focus to Luthor trying to find out where he is getting the technology. He finds out Luthor has been using S.T.A.R. Labs to conduct his research and development of weapons. As the same time Luthor attempts to cover up his illegal activities by sending assassin Deathstroke to eliminate clients who threaten him. Clark is unable to get enough evidence to link Luthor to any of the killings. An Old Affair When Luthor opens a portal to the Phantom Zone Jor-El's old enemy General Zod is released along with his followers. Zod ,who having acquired the same powers as Clark, plotted to turn Earth into another Krypton by wiping out all humans. After a long fight with both him and his followers, Clark sends Zod and the rest back in the Phantom Zone. Trinity When Luthor planned to make a new deal with new partners Lois and Clark investigated the matter to find out source of his technology. While investigating Clark meets billionaire Bruce Wayne and executive of Cerberus Inc Diana Prince. He also has frequent encounters with Batman while going against Intergang. Eventually the pair discover each others secret identities and decide to go after Luthor together. When they hear Luthor is meeting his supplier, they are joined by Diana who reveals herself as Wonder Woman. The trio find out Luthor has contact with Extraterrestrial life who are giving weapons and technology to him. After fighting against the aliens, the three make plan to gather others against the coming force. Justice League Clark, Bruce, and Diana track the aliens to Central City, Coast City, and the Atlantic Ocean. Along the way they're joined by Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Arthur Curry. Hal tells them they're after Darkseid who seeks to conquer the universe with the power of the Mother Boxes and has been giving Luthor weapons and technology. The group tracks Darkseid to Metropolis where Mannheim and Intergang is presenting a Mother Box to him. With their combined strength they force Darkseid to retreat. Afterwards they form the Justice League to protect the world from powerful threats. A Flawed Enemy As Clark counties to go after Luthor, Mannheim, and Intergang, Luthor attempts to stop him with a clone of him. The clone turns out to be flawed and Luthor attempts to depose of it, but the clone escapes. Having the memories of Clark the clone believed himself to be him and mimics Clark. The public does not view the clone as a hero because he destroys things in the process of helping others and is given the name Bizarro. It then goes after Lois, which made the image of him look worse than before as he starts to kill anyone in his way. Clark goes after Bizarro and tries to reason with the clone, but due to his low intelligence it does not understand and tries to kill Clark. During the fight Bizarro weakens as Clark is more stronger than him. The fight ends with Bizarro exhausted and finally crumbles to dust. Brainiac Attack Powers and abilities Super Strength Super Speed Heat Vision '' Earth-LR Characters